


Хэппи-энда не будет

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Барри в какой-то момент уцепился за Тоуна, изо всех сил проорал ему в ухо «что происходит?!», и услышал в ответ: «Флэш-поинт. Чудный новый мир. Где ты меня убил».





	

**Author's Note:**

> АУ; если вдруг кто-то заметил в тексте пропаганду суицида - ее там нет; отсутствие ХЭ видно из названия; смерть основного персонажа
> 
> Спасибо Katrina Katova за видео!

 

— Ал, налей еще пива мудакам за третьим столиком. — Кэрри устало облокотилась о барную стойку и оглядела зал.

Барри невозмутимо кивнул, взял с подставки высокий бокал и поднес к крану. Он аккуратно наливал пиво, давая ему стекать по стенкам бокала, и только под конец добавил пены. Подобные манипуляции он мог совершать уже не глядя — почти четыре месяца работы в клубе сказывались. Барри поставил бокал с пивом перед Кэрри и взял с подставки другой. За третьим столиком сидело двое мудаков, который час подряд вливавших в себя дешевую выпивку. Они пошло комментировали танцы девочек на пилонах, приставали к Кэрри, но умудрялись делать это тихо, не давая охраннику Стивену повода выбросить их из зала.

— Не думала взять в смену вторую официантку? — спросил Барри, поставив перед Кэрри второй бокал.

— Держи карман шире, — ответила та, обхватывая бокалы руками. — Так все чаевые мои. А мелкий оболтус снова за решетку угодил, мне для залога еще смен пять в одиночку вкалывать. — И, покачивая бедрами, ушла к третьему столику, чтобы с улыбкой поставить выпивку перед клиентами.

Из-за младшего брата-недотепы Кэрри могла ненавидеть хоть весь мир, шипеть на клиентов или мечтать плюнуть им в бокалы, но подносила выпивку всегда с неизменной улыбкой. А весь свой негатив сливала на Барри. И так тихо, чтобы клиенты не услышали.

— Эй, Ал! Виски повторишь? — завсегдатай, сидящий за дальним краем стойки, встряхнул пустым роксом в руке, привлекая внимание Барри.

— Конечно, — и Барри потянулся к бутылке старины «Джонни».

Ему понравилось работать барменом. Не с первого дня — ночи — и не с первой недели, но потихоньку Барри втянулся. Привык бодрствовать с вечера до утра, ближе к пяти выпивать две чашки черного кофе и не отсвечивать, оставаясь тенью, разливающей напитки. Большего от него не требовалось. Чаевые ему перепадали редко, но и он не Триш, Марта или Кэрри. С другой стороны, в отличие от них решением Кары его плата была в разы выше. Хотя сама хозяйка, Кара Кобёрн, за время работы Барри в клубе ни разу не появлялась.

Зато ее именем без устали по поводу и без стращал всех управляющий Мэтт. И если на Барри его угрозы не действовали по причине тотального безразличия, то девочки в ответ только фыркали. Почти все они работали у Кары с самого открытия и знали, что все вопли Мэтта — жалкие попытки прикрыть собственный небезупречный зад.

Смешивая коктейль для очередного клиента, Барри усмехнулся, мысленно сравнивая с Эдди Тоуном. Такой же высокий, голубоглазый, светловолосый, Мэтт выглядел вполне спортивно. Но насколько Эдди был дружелюбным и откровенно хорошим парнем, настолько Мэтт внутри прогнил. Девочки даже ради бонусов отказывались спать с ним, отговариваясь тем, что донесут Каре. А Кару Мэтт боялся как огня.

— Ал, что с выпивкой? — словно услышав мысли Барри, у стойки возник Мэтт. Так внезапно, что даже Стивен, стоявший поодаль, заметно вздрогнул.

— С выпивкой все в порядке.

— Точно не забыл ничего дозаказать?

— Точно.

— Мэ-эт! — подкравшись сзади, на него запрыгнула Ванесса и вцепилась острыми ногтями в плечи. — Снова пристаешь к Алу? А как же твои предложения проведать подсобку? Все, прошла любовь к девочкам, на Ала переключился?

Мэтт, от испуга едва сдержав крик, завел руку за спину и ощутимо приложил Ванессу по заднице. Так, что она взвизгнула и соскочила с него.

— Ванесса, черт тебя дери! Напугала! Не заигрываю я с Алом, — моментально покраснел Мэтт. — С каких пор рабочие вопросы считаются заигрываниями?

— С тех самых, как задаются чаще одного раза за ночь, — надула губы Ванесса и тут же, вопреки логике, рассмеялась.

— Иди к номеру готовься, шалава, — оттолкнул ее Мэтт и скрылся за дверью, ведущей в служебные помещения.

— Достает он тебя? — нисколько не обидевшись, Ванесса резво забралась на высокий барный стул и нависла своим четвертым размером над столешницей. В упор не реагируя на заинтересованные взгляды клиентов, которые буквально прилипали к ее телу, чисто символически прикрытому кружевным полупрозрачным коротким пеньюаром и в комплект к нему таким же бельем.

— Нет, нисколько, — покачал головой Барри. — Зря ты его подначиваешь. Он управляющий, его право знать все о клубе до мелочей.

— Точно, — дернула плечом Ванесса. — Включая размер трусов каждой танцовщицы и официантки.

— До мелочей, — повторил Барри. Ему не нравился цинизм Мэтта в отношении девочек, но и девочки в клубе не промах, умели ставить того на место.

— В одном он прав, мне пора на сцену.

Ванесса соскочила со стула и, стуча шпильками, испарилась за той же дверью, что ранее Мэтт. Один из клиентов за стойкой протяжно вздохнул и протянул Барри пустой шот, намекая налить туда еще водки. Барри сочувственно ему улыбнулся, долил и отвлекся на заказы Кэрри, ныряя в монотонность своей работы.

Девочки на сцене сменяли одна другую. Кэрри сновала по залу, принося клиентам выпивку и забирая пустые бокалы. Барри не сидел без дела. Менялась посуда, бутылки с алкоголем, неизменным оставалось спокойное равнодушие и желание курить. Курить Барри начал чуть больше пары месяцев назад. И с тех пор дня не проходило, чтобы он не выкуривал за день и ночь полпачки сигарет. Ванесса ругалась, но через раз сама стреляла их у него. Порой, даже чуть ли не изо рта. Барри не возмущался. Молча отдавал ей почти выкуренную сигарету и вытаскивал из пачки следующую.

Под утро, когда Стивен выпроводил последних засидевшихся бухих в хлам клиентов, снял остатки, достал емкость с недолитым в бокалы алкоголем и слил его в пластиковую бутылку из-под воды. Ванесса и на выпивку ругалась, исправно нудя над ухом, но по итогам каждый раз составляла компанию. Не давала Барри упиться вусмерть, отжимая всякий раз половину. Но для того, чтобы упасть в мутные сны, ему и этой дозы хватало. То ли сказывалось отсутствие спидфорса, то ли спидфорс так сильно повлиял на организм Барри. И все, что раньше нейтрализовывалось быстрой регенерацией, теперь стало его слабым местом.

***

_— Надо мной нет нитей!_

_— Лен!_

Барри распахнул глаза и резко сел. Голова закружилась, но вместо того чтобы дождаться, пока мир вернется на круги своя, Барри помотал ей из стороны в сторону. Потер глаза, прогоняя навязчивый кошмар с изнанки век, и огляделся. Все в норме. Он у Ванессы, на диване в гостиной.

— Ал, ты в порядке? — сонная Ванесса возникла в дверном проеме и прислонилась к косяку.

— Да, вполне.

— Барри, — она скрестила руки на груди.

— Я же просил меня так больше не называть.

— Прости. Ты снова кричал. Не думаешь, что все же стоит обратиться к доктору?

— Чтобы он упрятал меня в психушку? Нет, вряд ли там мне смогут помочь.

— А снотворное не хочешь попробовать?

— Чтобы быстрее заснуть? Засыпаю я и так нормально.

— Черт бы тебя побрал!

Ванесса отлипла от косяка и, раздраженно шлепая босыми ногами по полу, ушла. Погремела дверцей холодильника и, так же громко шлепая, вернулась. Протянула Барри пластиковую бутылку, фыркнула, стоило ему свинтить крышку, и ушла в спальню. Чтобы не смотреть, как он большими глотками вольет в себя вынесенную из бара водку, потянется за сигаретами. Закурит, чтобы алкоголь быстрее подействовал, и откинется на спинку дивана, прикрыв глаза. Барри и сам не хотел, чтобы Ванесса видела его в эти минуты. Ему была отвратительна мысль о том, что кто-то изо дня в день видит его таким сломленным, продавленным реальностью. Но сделать ничего не мог. Нет, мог, но на это требовалось время.

Открытое окно гостиной впускало в комнату шум начинающегося дня, Барри слышал звон велосипедов и едва различимые сигналы машин, рев десятков моторов и дверные колокольчики магазинов, неразличимые разговоры людей и лай собак. Раньше в такое время он только выкарабкивался из постели, собирался и бежал на работу. Боясь опоздать и услышать очередной выговор от Сингха. Пустые мысли. Не менее пустые воспоминания. Безумно далекие, словно из другой жизни.

Впрочем, почему — как? Из другой.

Барри стек по спинке дивана и улегся головой на подушку. Потом выдернул ее и накрыл лицо. Через такой буфер звуки города затихли, стали отдаленным шорохом, фоновым шумом. Лишним, ненужным, ускользающим. Как и сам Барри для этого мира.

Водка горчила на языке, как тщательно стираемые воспоминания. Как поцелуи. Как неузнавание и возмущенные крики. Неловкость и отрицание. Как безразличие, в котором все сильнее и сильнее тонул Барри. С каждым днем, каждым часом погружаясь в серую беспросветность.

_— Циско, я…_

_— Аллен! Убирайся из моего офиса! А еще раз обратишься ко мне иначе, чем «мистер Рамон», я тебя не то что выгоню, но и сделаю так, что ни в одну лабораторию мира тебя даже уборщиком не возьмут!_

_— Да я только…_

_— Вон, я сказал!_

Барри зажал подушку руками и вдавил ее в лицо. Заглушая всхлипы. Заглушая хрипы, рвущиеся из груди. Задавливая крик в зародыше, не давая ему прорваться. Потому что наткнуться на ярость друга, его безразличие и агрессию оказалось больно. Хотя, здесь Циско не друг, не добродушный и отзывчивый парень. Здесь мистер Рамон — дорвавшаяся до денег и власти большая шишка. Которая не захотела его даже выслушать.

С трудом дыша в подушку, Барри ощущал, как постепенно тело окунало в тепло, как обжигающая волна от желудка распространялась по всему организму, прокатывалась под кожей рук и ног, до пальцев, согревая и расслабляя. Как жарко становилось от недостатка кислорода. Жарко даже в майке и шортах. Как никогда не становилось жарко после бега наперегонки с Зумом.

— Ты всегда заматываешься в одеяло, как будто без него тебя украдут, — как сквозь вату прошептал знакомый до мурашек голос.

— Рядом со мной самый лучший вор Централ-Сити, — одними губами ответил Барри, зажмуриваясь и мысленно рисуя перед собой широкую переносицу, заинтересованный взгляд голубых глаз и иней, покрывающий короткие темные волосы. — Кто решится меня украсть из его рук?

— Сумасшедший.

— Это точно.

— Я — сумасшедший. Я точно сошел с ума, когда столкнулся с тобой, Барри.

— Точнее, я с тобой. Я столкнул тебя с фургона на дорогу.

— Тогда уж жизнь столкнула. Нас с тобой.

— Капитан Холод и романтика? Ты точно сошел с ума. Смотри, расскажу Лизе, она тебя засмеет.

— Пусть.

— Я люблю твою усмешку, ты знаешь?

— Я люблю твою улыбку. Глядя на счастливого тебя, хочется верить в лучшее.

— Я люблю тебя, Лен.

— Барри.

— Что?

— Просыпайся! — ласковый тон голос Лена перерос в визгливые нотки Ванессы.

Барри продрал глаза и уставился в ее помятое со сна лицо. Поправляя лямку ночной рубашки одной рукой, другой Ванесса трясла его за плечо, желая разбудить.

— Что случилось? — Барри отвел ее руку в сторону. От тряски желудок моментально взбунтовался и едва не вернул обратно все выпитое.

— Ты стонал. Громко. — Спросонья голос Ванессы постоянно напоминал работающую бензопилу. Не вина Ванессы, но Барри бы предпочел, чтобы она будила его молча. — Так, что я проснулась.

— Прости. — Он попытался закрыться от мира подушкой. Но ее быстро отобрали.

— Тебе точно нужно к доктору, — заявила Ванесса. В последнее время она все сильнее начинала давить. Уже не просто убеждать. А жаловаться. Требовать.

— Я помню. — Барри извернулся и встал с дивана. Похоже, поспать ему сегодня больше не грозит. Хорошо, что в ночь не его смена.

— Может, переберешься ко мне на кровать? Там кошмары тебе не снятся.

— Н-нет. Иди спать. Я прогуляюсь. — Барри подобрал с подлокотника дивана джинсы и рубашку и оделся. Нашарил валяющиеся рядом тяжелые армейские ботинки и сунул в них ноги.

— Ал. — Ванесса тоже встала с дивана и сразу же приняла излюбленную укоряющую позу со скрещенными руками и кислым выражением на лице. — И насколько тебя еще хватит? Ты же нормально не спишь.

— Да, спасибо, Ванесса, что не перестаешь напоминать. — Барри скатал постельное белье. — Я сплю ненормально. Не переживай. Со следующей зарплаты поищу себе съемное жилье.

— Ал! Ты не так понял.

— Спасибо, Ванесса, — повторил он, — я все понял. Но это ты отказываешься понимать, что доктор мне помочь не сможет. Я вообще не знаю, кто сможет. Знал бы — давно обратился.

Барри развел руками, не зная, что еще сказать, и вышел из квартиры. На улице, закурив, он двинулся вперед, машинально переставляя ноги, не реагируя на настороженные взгляды прохожих. Ему не нужно было смотреться в зеркало, чтобы знать, как он выглядит в тот час, когда нормальные люди возвращаются с работы домой. Взъерошено-помято, с кругами под покрасневшими, воспаленными глазами. От алкоголя. От дыма. От рухнувшей куда-то в бездну жизни. Барри не хотел смотреть на себя в зеркало.

Ноги сами привели его туда, куда он старался не заворачивать. Джиттерс, где все еще продолжала готовить и разносить кофе Айрис. Счастливая, довольная, уверенная в себе. Улыбчивая Айрис, знакомая до последнего жеста и слова.

_— Привет._

_— Да, привет._

_— Твой бумажник? Валялся на полу._

_— Ой, да. Спасибо!_

_— Я Барри._

_— Айрис._

_— Да, я знаю._

_— Откуда?_

_— Мы… учились в одной школе._

_— Прости, не помню._

_— Ничего._

_— Эм… Барри, я тут немного занята..._

_— Да, мне пора. Не теряй больше ничего._

_— Да, спасибо. Пока, Барри!_

Остановившись напротив стеклянных дверей кофейни, Барри вынул еще одну сигарету и закурил. Айрис в зале не было видно, скорее всего, не ее смена. Но даже в отсутствие Айрис заходить внутрь не хотелось. Чтобы не обнадеживать себя. Не питать иллюзий. Не сидеть с ощущением, что вот еще секунда, и Циско или Кейтлин окликнут его. Они дружно отправятся в СТАР Лабс, где сработает маркер, и Барри, запрыгнув в красный костюм Флэша, побежит спасать Централ-Сити от очередного злодея.

Потому что здесь не было СТАР Лабс. И о Харрисоне Уэллсе никто никогда не слышал.

Затушив окурок, Барри сделал пару шагов назад, развернулся и пошел дальше. Уже целенаправленно выбирая дорогу, стараясь обойти высотку Рамон Индастрис как можно дальше. Чтобы не столкнуться с местным Барри Алленом.

Да, неизвестно как, но в мире Флэшпоинта их оказалось двое.

_— А ты бы согласился перевернуть свою жизнь, только потому что к тебе пришел придурок, похожий на тебя, и сказал «сделай, как я говорю»?_

_— Нет._

_— Не обессудь… Барри. Но я не буду ради тебя менять мое прошлое. И жертвовать всеми, кто мне дорог. Всем, что мне дорого._

_— Но я — это ты._

_— Я — это я. И я не стану помогать тебе в стремлении разрушить мой мир. В котором не я, а ты — временной парадокс. Реликт, если тебе так удобнее._

_— Я не реликт._

_— Точно. У тебя нет силы скорости._

Дернув воротник рубашки повыше, Барри завернулся в нее плотнее. То ли к вечеру холодать начало, то последствие лишения сил скорости сказывалось. Стоило вернуться в квартиру Ванессы и согреться. Залезть в теплую ванну или завернуться в одеяло. Возможно, достать еще выпивки из заначки.

Лен как-то упоминал, что дед водил их с сестрой в закусочную рядом с полицейским участком. Здесь ее давно снесли, построив многоэтажный офисный центр, но особой роли это уже не играло. Ноги сами раз за разом в течение многих месяцев, в своем мире и мире Флэшпоинта, приносили Барри на это место.

Во рту скопилась горькая слюна, но вместо того, чтобы сплюнуть, Барри сглотнул. Машинально покрутил пачку сигарет в руках, но не стал открывать ее и сунул обратно в карман джинсов. Ни одной умной мысли не приходило в голову. Здесь Барри даже как будто становилось хуже. Образ Лена вставал перед глазами, и думать ни о чем другом не получалось.

_— Я в твоей жизни не первый и не последний. И уж точно не единственный…_

_— Ты законченный вор, Лен. Украл слова Боба Марли?_

Самый лучший вор Централ-Сити и всех пятидесяти штатов. Умудрившийся играючи украсть половину души Барри с той же легкостью, что и драгоценные камни из сверхзащищенных сейфов, дорогие предметы искусства из музеев и все то, что ему когда-либо и откуда-либо хотелось присвоить. Барри не возражал. Пока у него была возможность дотянуться до Лена и услышать ровный стук его сердца.

Пока была.

С полчаса Барри простоял через дорогу от офисного центра, смотря на полицейские машины и офицеров в форме. Мимо него пробежал Эдди с двумя стаканчиками кофе, едва не столкнувшись у центральных дверей с белобрысым криминалистом, оккупировавшим лабораторию, которую Барри много лет считал исконно своей вотчиной. Создавалось ощущение, что, протяни руку — и реалистичный мираж рассеется. Сингх накричит, что Барри снова опоздал, Джо укоризненно посмотрит и покачает головой, а затем ободряюще хлопнет по плечу и отправится к ненавистному компьютеру составлять отчет.

Но все, что вокруг — не иллюзия. Не мираж. Это чудный новый мир, как сказал Тоун. Чудный новый мир, где нет Обратного Флэша, зато живы мама и отец. Прекрасный новый мир, где Кейтлин вот-вот выйдет замуж за Ронни, Айрис счастлива с Эдди, а Барри без ума от Пэтти. Бесподобный новый мир. Где ему самому места нет. И нет возможности вернуться, чтобы что-то исправить.

Краем уха услышав громкий смех Пэтти Спивот, Барри сгорбился, прячась за поднятым воротником рубашки, и поспешил прочь. Потому что ему хватило прошлого раза. Столкновения с ней. Когда в участке сияющая Пэтти подскочила к нему и прилипла в поцелуе. Удивилась, что он умудрился ускользнуть от Рамона и прийти ее проведать. Предложила сходить выпить кофе, но ее отвлекли, и Барри успел сбежать. Добраться до высотки Рамон Индастрис и столкнуться с другим Барри.

До огороженного пустыря, где никогда не строили СТАР Лабс, Барри добрался после заката. Шлепнулся на траву около металлической сетки, опоясывающей территорию, и вытянул гудящие от долгой ходьбы ноги. Давно забытое ощущение. Барри уставился на светлеющую вдалеке линию горизонта и попытался выстроить в голове последовательность событий, которые случились после того, как он вернулся в ту самую ночь, когда Обратный Флэш разрушил его жизнь.

Но воспоминания были отрывочными, оборванными, порой бессвязными. Барри помнил, что они с Айрис сидели на крыльце дома Джо. Говорили о победе над Зумом, но Барри думал о том, как рассказать, что он увидел взрыв, в котором погиб Леонард Снарт. И стоит ли рассказывать, ведь она и все остальные знают Лена только как Капитана Холода. Не Лена, который доверился Барри. Не Ленни, заботливого брата, который с улыбкой вспоминал, как готовил Лизе завтраки и собирал ее в школу. Снарта. Капитана Холода. Вора и убийцу.

Или он именно на крыльце поймал это видение? Но нет, Барри совершенно точно помнил, что мысль вернуться в прошлое окончательно обрела смысл в момент создания временного реликта. Когда он бежал за Зумом по кольцу магнетара. Отвлекая его от Джо и остальных, отвлекая от реликта, выжимая из себя все силы, чтобы только выиграть в их противостоянии. Чтобы Зум больше никогда никого не смог убить.

Уверенность в том, что нужно просто приложить чуть больше сил, помогла ему вернуться в прошлое. Оттолкнуть Тоуна от матери, отшвырнуть в стену и добавить несколько ударов сверху. Чтобы вырубить и не дать отбить атаку. Барри даже успел прошептать матери, что она спасена.

Но после этого все пошло кувырком. Потому что из-под тела Тоуна начало растекаться большое кровавое пятно.

_— Он не регенерирует._

_— Ч-что?_

_— Он не регенерирует!_

И их с Тоуном закрутил вихрь скорости, но бежать не получалось. Скорость, как смерч, гудела в ушах. Их, будто кукол-марионеток, крутило и переворачивало. Они сталкивались, отлетали друг от друга, но Барри не слышал ни своих вскриков, ни стонов Тоуна. Рана не затягивалась, они оба с ног до головы перемазались кровью. Барри в какой-то момент уцепился за Тоуна, изо всех сил проорал ему в ухо «что происходит?!», и услышал в ответ: «Флэш-поинт. Чудный новый мир. Где ты меня убил».

_— Я не убивал тебя!_

_— Скажи это временному потоку, Барри!_

Эти слова стали последним, что он услышал. Потому что Тоун просто исчез, растворился в яркой голубоватой вспышке. Как те молнии, что Барри всегда видел за пространственно-временным барьером в коридоре скорости. После этого он закрыл глаза и перестал сопротивляться.

Очнулся Барри от ощущения холода и мелкой мороси. Он лежал в переулке, недалеко от полицейского участка, но осознал это не сразу, а только когда вывалился из переулка и чуть не угодил под машину. Услышал в свой адрес много нового и интересного от водителя. Барри хватило только на что, чтобы извиниться и двинуться дальше. Люди шарахались от него, но увидев свое отражение в витрине, он не заметил ничего шокирующего. Рубашка, кеды, джинсы. Да, помятые. Слегка грязные, в конце концов он же из подворотни выбрался. Только в упор не помнил, как там оказался. За шаг до входа в участок вспомнил, что он — Флэш, и свернул за угол здания. Попробовал разбежаться, но не сработало. И через пять минут. И через десять. Скорость больше не текла у него по венам.

Если бы не Ванесса — ему бы вообще некуда было идти. Джо прошел мимо, как мимо стенки. А когда Барри добрался до дома родителей и захотел подойти к ним, прибежал другой Барри. Идиллическая картина. Он всегда себе именно так представлял свою жизнь. Свой мир. Где отец даже спустя время зовет его чемпионом. А мама — своим чудным мальчиком. Но думал… Точнее не думал, что на его месте сможет оказаться кто-то еще.

Ванесса оказалась первой, кто подошел к нему и спросил, все ли в порядке. И она не отстала. Потянула за собой в клуб, разговорила. Поверила в его слова. Приютила, помогла с работой. Стала единственным другом и близким человеком в этом мире.

Барри понятия не имел, сколько просидел, пялясь в залив, а, пошарив по карманам, понял, что забыл телефон. Кроме пачки сигарет, зажигалки и нескольких купюр в карманах ничего не оказалось. Отряхнувшись и размявшись после долгого сидения на земле, Барри дошел до ближайшей стоянки такси и вернулся в квартиру Ванессы. По тишине и темноте, стараясь не споткнуться и ничего не сбить, чтобы не разбудить Ванессу, пробрался к дивану. Сбросил ботинки и улегся, обняв подушку, подвернувшуюся под руку, почти сразу провалившись в муторный сон, где Лен улыбался ему. Но как только Барри подходил к нему — пропадал. Как голограмма. Как мираж.

***

_— Отключай! — прокричал старик в зеленовато-серой хламиде._

_Лена окружили люди, напоминающие байкеров, в странной форме, темных шлемах, черных куртках и с оружием наперевес._

_— Надо мной нет нитей!_

_И ослепительно-белая вспышка затопила все вокруг._

— Ал! — хрипло, как на заезженной пластинке, до него доносился голос Ванессы.

— Ал, с тобой все в порядке? — дуэтом с ней ныла Триш.

— Если этот уебок нажрался кислоты, Ванесса, то и он и ты вылетите отсюда со скоростью пули! — перекрыл их вопль Мэтта.

— Да пошел ты, Мэтт! Ал ничего такого не употребляет!

— Да заткнитесь вы! — пробасил Стивен. — Ему на воздух нужно.

Сильные руки подхватили Барри, не слишком аккуратно взвалили на плечо, и Стивен — больше некому — вынес его в прохладу ночи.

— Да мне плевать, что ему нужно! — Мэтт не отставал.

— Тогда замени кондиционеры на те, что будут нормально работать! — огрызнулась Ванесса.

Барри опустили на скамейку, где обычно курили девочки в перерывах между выступлениями, их повар и сам Барри. Ванесса нависла над ним, обмахивая своими ангельскими крыльями. Она заметно дрожала в своем тоненьком кружевном белом платьишке и тихо всхлипывала, но перестала хотя бы звать его.

— Все в порядке, — хрипло выдал Барри.

— Какое к чертям собачьим в порядке?! — взорвался по-новой Мэтт. — Ты, кретин несчастный, облил коктейлем клиента и рухнул в обморок! А если решат, что ты, долбаный наркоман, на самом деле сидишь на чем-то, и перестанут приходить?! Кара нам всем головы открутит!

— Мэтт! Пошел к черту! — вдруг взъярилась Ванесса и запустила в него крыльями. — Ты достал уже всех запугивать Карой! Она скорее тебя вышвырнет, чем нас. От нас хотя бы больше пользы для заведения! И не подумает никто на Ала! А если и подумает, то скорее решит, что через него прикупить дури можно. Дешевле, чем через тебя! Думаешь, все вокруг идиоты и не знают, что ты коксом втихаря приторговываешь?!

— Ты лжешь, шлюха чертова!

— Докажи, что я лгу! Или думаешь, я поленюсь позвонить Каре?

— Пошла ты!

Мэтт сплюнул и вернулся в клуб, хлопнув дверью. Барри огляделся — они с Ванессой были одни.

— А где Триш и Стивен? Мне показалось, я слышал их голоса. — Барри подтянулся и сел, откинувшись на стену.

— Вернулись проследить за залом. — Ванесса скользнула к нему под бок и прижалась, положив голову Барри на плечо. — Ты неслабо всех напугал.

— Да, прости.

— Что происходит? С тобой, Ал.

— Все в порядке.

— Лен.

Наверно прошло еще мало времени. Потому что сказанное вслух, имя стало для Барри сродни молнии, прострелила с головы до ног, заставив выпрямиться.

— Что?

— Ты часто сквозь сон бормочешь это имя. — Казалось, Ванесса не заметила, что затронула не ту тему, которую Барри готов был сейчас обсуждать. — Триш сказала, что выпустив шейкер из рук, ты его прошептал. Кто он?

— Ванесса, я…

— Кто-то, кто тебе дорог? — гнула свое Ванесса.

Барри отпустил себя и снова расслабился, откинувшись на стену. Ему на самом деле не хватало, отчаянно не хватало рядом кого-то, кто смог бы выслушать. Про Лена. Про их чертовски непростые отношения. Про то, как зияющая дыра в груди Барри продолжала ныть, не давала спать по ночам. Потому что, закрывая глаза, Барри продолжал видеть Лена. Думать о нем. Грезить наяву. Раз за разом переживать его гибель. Потому что Барри не нужно бежать на край вселенной, он и без этого знал, что Лена больше нет. Что он погиб, перекрыв собой путь отступления команды.

Не герой, но уже и не простой преступник. Чертов Легенда, поступок которого запомнят все, кто его знал. До конца жизни, сукины дети, помнить будут.

Поэтому Барри набрал полную грудь воздуха и выдохнул: «Да».

— Ты любишь его?

Глупый вопрос.

— Да.

— Почему ты не с ним?

Еще глупее.

— Потому что его больше нет.

— Прости, наверно, тебе больно говорить о нем. А я с расспросами.

Поздно, Ванесса, ты уже дожала. Теперь тебе придется слушать. Как вскрыть нарыв. Возможно, потом будет легче. Когда вся боль выйдет.

Или не станет. Потому что выхода только два — или время заглушит боль, или Барри найдет способ вернуть себе скорость, а заодно придумает, как спасти Лена.

— Понимаешь, Ванесса…

— Нет, правда. Если ты не хочешь.

— Просто, Лен… Он был таким единственным.

— Ванесса! Твое выступление через пять минут. — Вики, одна из танцовщиц, высунулась в дверь. Крайне вовремя. — Простите, что прерываю. Ал, извини, но нужно вернуться в бар.

— Да, спасибо, Вики. — Барри поднялся на ноги и направился к входу в клуб. — Мы сейчас.

— Ал, — Ванесса придержала его за край майки. — Может, после смены сходим на пикник? На то место, куда ходили в прошлый раз. Там точно будет спокойнее и никто не помешает.

— Да. Почему бы и нет, — хмыкнул Барри и улыбнулся. — Только сперва отоспимся.

***

Но с пикником в итоге не срослось. У Ванессы внезапно появились срочные дела, и она в свой выходной усвистела с утра пораньше. А Барри полдня слонялся по промышленным зонам Централ-сити, прикидывал, во сколько ему обойдется аренда склада. Химикаты, в тех же пропорциях, что он обычно хранил у себя в лаборатории. И сколько еще уйдет времени, пока на Централ-сити не обрушится непогода такой силы, как случилась тогда, при взрыве ускорителя частиц. Вполне вероятно, что придется как-то искусственно усилить мощность удара молнии. А это плюс еще одна статья затрат.

Но все это ничто, если к нему вернется скорость.

Ванесса пришла ближе к ночи. Ни слова не говоря, поставила на стол бутылку хорошего виски и достала два стакана.

— Ванесса?

— Ал. Только ничего не спрашивай, хорошо? Да, у меня проблемы. Нет, ты ничем помочь не сможешь. Совсем. Просто либо выпей со мной, либо я уйду в спальню напиваться в одиночестве.

Они напились вместе. И вместе уснули на кровати Ванессы. По крайней мере, ночью Барри не беспокоили кошмары, и он смог нормально выспаться. Что, впрочем, не сказалось на его внешнем виде.

— У тебя глаза красные, — хмуро прокомментировала Ванесса, наблюдая сборы Барри на работу. — Мэтт опять придерется.

Заодно с воспаленными глазами у него раскалывалась голова и думать ни о чем не хотелось. Да и говорить тоже.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — буркнул Барри.

— Стой. Я сейчас.

Ванесса сбегала в свою комнату и вернулась с косметичкой, сгрузила ее на журнальный столик и, порывшись внутри, достала подводку и тени. Закатив глаза, пояснила охреневшему Барри:

— Ну, если спросят, почему глаза красные — скажешь, раздражение от краски. И не парься, на девчонку ты не будешь похож. Несмотря на то, насколько ты тощий.

— Эй!

Но послушался и дал Ванессе накрасить себе глаза. Ее стоило послушать. Хотя бы потому что в черной одежде и армейских ботинках, с подведенными глазами он больше смахивал на рок˗звезду, чем на девчонку. Не хватало только художественно разодрать майку и нацепить на руки браслеты.

Только теперь до Барри дошло, насколько он внешне стал копировать стиль Лена. Только здесь, оказавшись один на один с тем, что сам же и натворил. Почему-то кеды стали раздражать, зато в ботинках, купленных на первую зарплату, Барри готов был даже спать. А к лежавшим на прилавке майкам черного цвета руки тянулись сами. От прошлой жизни в его внешнем виде остались только клетчатые рубашки. Правда и они сменили яркую расцветку на более спокойные, темные тона.

Мэтт не стал придираться. Просто застыл в коридоре с открытым ртом. Кэрри одобрительно показала большой палец и принялась шустро сновать по залу, собирая заказы на выпивку. Стивен скупо улыбнулся. И смена закрутилась в привычном ритме. Барри даже успел понадеяться, что за ночь ничего не случится из ряда вон выходящего, но ближе к полуночи, чеканя шаги высокими каблуками, к бару через весь зал прошла молодая женщина, собирая восхищенные вздохи и долгие взгляды. Барри даже засомневался — на что клиенты засмотрелись больше. На ее длинные стройные ноги, затянутые в узкие брючки, или обтягивающую маечку, не скрывающую уверенный четвертый размер.

Она вполоборота уселась на высокий барный стул, оглядела зал и только потом повернулась, подмигнула Барри и кивнула в сторону бутылки с бурбоном.

А у Барри чуть шейкер из рук не выпал.

— Лиза?

Она вздрогнула, но тут же усмехнулась:

— Обознался, красавчик. Я Кара. Владелица этого заведения и твоя начальница. Будь так любезен, налей мне бурбон во-он из той бутылки.

Барри отдал чудом не разлитый коктейль Кэрри и взял бутылку бурбона. Наливая в тумблер, Барри едва не перелил его — так сильно тряслись руки.

— Прости, Кара, — решился он на извинение. Мысли сумасшедшими белками носились у него в голове. Барри не успевал их ухватить, чтобы сконцентрироваться. — Я тут недавно. И правда обознался. — Но пульсацией в висках отзывалась только одна мысль: если в этом мире есть Лиза, то, возможно, и Лен где-то рядом. И к чертям, если зовут его иначе.

— С кем не бывает, красавчик. А я, похоже, не прогадала, взяв тебя на работу. — Кара снова ему подмигнула.

— Мэтт с тобой не согласится, — Барри покачал головой и смущенно улыбнулся.

— Плевать на Мэтта. За три месяца, что ты здесь работаешь, ни нареканий, ни снижения выручки, ни недостачи алкоголя. Хотя голову даю на отсечение, алкоголь ты разбавляешь.

— Кара, я… — Главной его ошибкой стало то, что он поднял взгляд на Кару. Потому что тут же оказался пойман.

— Не ври, если не умеешь, — хищно улыбнулась она и отхлебнула бурбона. — После первой же претензии клиента я просто тебя уволю.

— Хорошо. — Барри поднял руки, признавая капитуляцию, и еще раз покачал головой.

Кэрри ненадолго отвлекла его с заказами, но Кара никуда не уходила. Улыбалась клиентам и смотрела на танцы девочек. Поэтому, помявшись, Барри решил спросить:

— Кара, можно задать тебе личный вопрос?

— Сегодня и до конца своей жизни я занята, — ответила она, продолжая оглядывать зал. Демонстрируя полное безразличие.

— Не об этом.

— Тогда задавай.

— У тебя есть брат?

А вот этот вопрос заинтересовал ее больше. Кара повернулась к нему и, прищурившись, посмотрела. Оценивающе, сверху вниз. Как если бы Барри предпринял попытку покуситься на что-то неприкосновенное. И уже этот взгляд заставил его сердце пропустить удар.

— Ты гей?

— С чего ты взяла?

— Не заигрываешь с девочками, хотя у нас на любой вкус. И почти все о тебе чересчур высокого мнения. Спрашиваешь про брата, хотя другой бы на твоем месте стал бы приставать ко мне.

— Да я…

— Правда, ты и на мальчиков не засматриваешься. Хотя у нас полно симпатичных завсегдатаев.

— Они сюда приходят посмотреть на девочек, — усмехнулся Барри.

— Точнее на их прелести, которые им в их тухлых жизнях ни за что не обломятся.

— Это уже детали.

— Дьявол в деталях, красавчик. И мой ответ — нет. У меня нет ни братьев, ни сестер.

Барри постарался не измениться в лице. Хотя вряд ли от Кары даже секундная заминка ускользнула. Но задать вопрос стоило. По крайней мере, теперь, зная точно, можно не переживать и не грузить себя лишними мыслями.

— Кара. Ты решила снизойти до нас? — Ванесса появилась совершенно внезапно.

Барри растерянно посмотрел на ее нахмуренные брови, но тут же отвлекся на Кэрри. Очередной компании мудаков требовалась очередная порция горячительного. В чем-то Кара определенно была права. Завсегдатаи подобных заведений редко удачливы. Редко счастливы. Хотя и девочки не от хорошей жизни согласились обнажаться перед неудачниками. Как и сам Барри, с профессии судмедэксперта скатившийся до бармена.

Когда он отдал заказ Кэрри и повернулся к месту, где сидела Кара — ее и след простыл. Как и Ванессы.

***

— А самое паршивое в том, что у меня такое чувство, словно мое сердце разбили надвое. И вторая часть осталась навсегда с ним.

— Почему ты вообще решил, что он тебя любил?

Они с Ванессой сидели под деревом и допивали купленный Барри виски. Его уже прилично развезло. Тень от ветвей не спасала — несмотря на осень, с погодой повезло. Выговаривать слова у Барри еще получалось, но мысли путались, и сконцентрироваться не удавалось.

— Потому что он сам так говорил.

— Парни много чего говорят.

— Девчонки тоже.

Мысль, словно спичной огонек, опалила и пропала. Хотя на мгновение показалось, что в ней имелось зерно истины. Но не из-за слов о любви или присутствия Ванессы.

— Папа говорил, что любит маму, — выдавила из себя Ванесса. Казалось, вот-вот и она заплачет. — Но ушел.

— Сочувствую. Мои… были бы вместе, если бы мама осталась жива. Продолжили бы жить в своем доме до самой старости. Вместе.

— Моя мама умерла из-за того, что отец оставил нас.

— Прости, я не знал.

— Откуда? Я же никогда о себе не рассказывала. Только тебя слушала.

— Я думал, ты не хотела рассказывать. Не лез зря в душу.

— Я и не хотела. Потому что собиралась уйти вместе с ней.

Ванесса вытянула правую руку и стянула два широких браслета, которые не снимала даже ради танцев, за которые ее постоянно отчитывал Мэтт. Под ними на внутренней стороне предплечья оказались неровные, частично рассосавшиеся шрамы. Какие остаются у выживших суицидников.

— Резать вены оказалось небольно, — чересчур спокойно пояснила Ванесса. — Но я испугалась. Испугалась умирать.

Барри не знал, что сказать на это. Ему почему-то всегда было страшно умирать. И он всегда находил причины — почему нет, почему ему обязательно нужно выжить. С каждым разом. С каждым столкновением со злодеем, мечтающим его убить.

Но после видения, после ошибки, изменившей всю его жизнь, страх пропал. Не потому что Барри уже переживал взрыв или смерть близкого. Наоборот, с каждым разом, каждым криком Лена Барри хотел сорваться к нему. Успеть. Добежать. Обнять и погибнуть во взрыве. Вместе. Потому что больше терять ему нечего.

— Умирать не страшно — в итоге озвучил он. — И не больно. Если вместе с Леном. — И кивнул головой самому себе.

— Но тебе же это видится. Ты не знаешь, каково оно на самом деле.

— Жар взрыва я ощущаю как наяву.

Ванесса неверяеще усмехнулась и отвернулась.

— Потому что уже пережил один взрыв.

— Что?

— Мы напортачили с антиматерией. И запустили процесс образования сингулярности. Я попытался обратить эффект. Но мне не хватило скорости. Поэтому профессор Штейн и Ронни разъединили Файершторма. Атомный взрыв свернул сингулярность.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты вообще на другом языке разговариваешь.

— Просто у вас не было СТАР Лабс и взрыва. А Флэш получился совершенно случайно. И нет мета-людей.

— Кого?

— Людей, обладающих сверхъестественной силой.

— Как Флэш?

— Как Флэш.

Глаза слипались. Голова стала тяжелой, как после долгой муторной смены. Барри откинулся на ствол дерева и пробормотал:

— Что-то меня разморило. Я посплю?

— Конечно, Ал. Засыпай.

Ему стало легко. Внезапно легко и спокойно. Тот огненный цветок, что день ото дня сильнее разгорался в его груди, захватил полностью. Опутал своими искрами и языками пламени. Сковал, но тем самым освободил. Потому что ради Лена не грех и сгореть дотла. Чтобы восстать как феникс из пепла. Переродиться.

— Барри. Не спи. Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас меня выслушал, — донесся до него шепот Лена.

— Не сплю. Да не сплю я. Говори.

— Вряд ли когда я решусь это повторить, но хочу, чтобы ты знал. Навсегда запомнил. Ты мой север, Барри, слышишь. Мой компас. До конца останешься моим моральным ориентиром. Заявил бы мне кто, что я когда-нибудь кому-нибудь скажу подобное…

— Лен. Только не говори, что ты так прощаешься.

— … я бы рассмеялся в лицо этому идиоту, а потом пустил ему пулю в лоб. Но ты изменил меня. Не знаю насколько, но сделал это.

— Господи. Лен. Ты прощаешься.

— Так нужно.

 

***

 

Лен проснулся, сжав зубы и корчась от ослепляющей боли в руке. Несколько дней. Несколько гребаных дней его преследовал кошмар — он в каком-то непонятном месте прикован наручниками к стальной перекладине. И вокруг все как в квесте игры, где ему нужно обязательно освободиться. Он и освобождался каждый раз. Дотягивался до криогенной пушки, с ее помощью замораживал правую руку и разбивал.

Правда свобода боли не отменяла. Поэтому просыпался Лен, воя как волк в капкане. И потом еще больше часа мучился, пока не удавалось в полной мере разработать потерявшую чувствительность руку. Все же ей он привык держать оружие. И метко стрелять.

Телефон зазвонил крайне не вовремя. Лен, вцепившись зубами в подушку, навалился на руку и схватил телефон с прикроватного столика. Номер незнакомый, но это не удивляло — нужные номера он всегда запоминал и забивать что-то на карту памяти не видел смысла.

— Ленни! — истерично прозвучало из динамика.

— Лиза! Какого черта? — Рука продолжала гореть, поэтому он честно старался не стонать в трубку.

— Ты где? Что-то случилось?!

Похоже, паршиво у него получалось.

— В порядке.

— Я же слышу!

— К делу! — рявкнул он и снова откинулся на спину. Боль пульсировала в руке с каждым ударом сердца и яркой вспышкой отдавала в виски. Лен зажмурился, чтобы не смотреть в потолок, освещаемый ярким солнечным светом, и прослушал слова Лизы.

— Что? — переспросил он.

— Ленни! Ты меня слышишь или нет?

— Слышу.

— Я говорю тебе, он пропал!

— Кто?

— Бармен! Который знал, что меня зовут Лиза!

— И?

— Черт возьми, Ленни! Он спрашивал про брата! Моего брата!

— И что? Какого черта ты звонишь? Мы же договорились созваниваться только в самых крайних случаях. Чтобы ты жила спокойно и до тебя никто не смог добраться. Наша собственная программа защиты Лизы Снарт.

— Я помню. Просто мне страшно, Ленни.

Кроме Лена уже давно никто не называл ее именем, данным при рождении. С тех самых пор, когда, благодаря деньгам и наглости Лена, они с Лизой свалили и создали для нее новую личность. С нуля, с чистого листа. Чтобы отец никогда, ни при каких условиях не нашел ее.

— Давай его имя, попробую что-нибудь узнать.

— Алан Стюарт. Но он такой же Алан Стюарт, как я — Кара Кобёрн. Даже в личное дело смотреть не нужно.

— Опиши его.

— Высокий. Худой. Темноволосый... — Лиза всхлипнула и добавила: — Попробуй начать поиски с Ванессы, танцовщицы. Девочки говорили, что Ал и Ванесса живут вместе.

— Выбрось телефон и уезжай из города.

— Я только вернулась.

— Твой клуб загибается?

— Нет.

— Вот и вали отсюда. Позвонишь мне из Швейцарии.

— Снова долбаные перелеты!

— Только попробуй взять прямой рейс — сам найду и прикончу!

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Ленни. И скучаю.

— Уезжай.

Лен скинул звонок и отбросил от себя телефон. Прерывисто вздохнул и принялся вращать запястьем, затем сгибать руку в локте на выдохах, ощущая, как одеревеневшие мышцы и затекшие суставы расслабляются, а движения приобретают плавность и точность. Завершающим приемом выхватил из-под подушки компактную берсу и навел на щербинку в потолке. Закрыл глаза, открыл. Рука не дрожала, прицел с щербинки не сместился.

Лен убрал берсу обратно под подушку, поднялся с кровати и застелил ее. Расправив покрывало так, чтобы все складки разгладились. И только после замер, разглядывая собственную руку. Ту, что только что привел в рабочее состояние.

Левую.

Он одинаково хорошо стрелял с обеих рук, научился за годы обращения с оружием. Как любому правше — правой Лену было удобнее всегда. С левой ему редко доводилось стрелять, но тренировки Лен не прекращал. Поэтому выхватил берсу и прицелился в потолок на автомате.

Левая. Хотя во сне он обычно отмораживал себе правую.

Лен задумчиво потер шрам на плече, полученный от отца еще в детстве, защищая Лизу, и уставился в зеркало. Творилось что-то на самом деле странное. Яркие сны, похожие на видения или воспоминания, которые начали сниться ему несколько месяцев назад. Но если начались они с ощущения присутствия близкого человека — не Лизы, то теперь уже несколько ночей подряд Лен попадал в кошмар. Это раздражало и мешало его работе. Образу жизни. Лен перестал высыпаться, под глазами уже стали образовываться темные круги. Большинству людей они придавали уставший вид. Ему придало угрожающий. Подельники стали бояться его еще сильнее.

Но эту проблему решить здесь и сейчас Лен не мог. Поэтому сперва решил разобраться с проблемой Лизы. Данные на ее работников уже давно болтались в его ноутбуке, поэтому Лен, натянув одежду, открыл его и прошерстил файлы. Вбил адрес Ванессы в навигатор, привычным движением пристегнул наплечную кобуру, сунул в нее кольт, взял ключи от машины и покинул лофт.

***

Ванессы дома не оказалось. А набор отмычек из внутреннего кармана куртки работал все так же исправно. Лен обошел квартиру. Осмотрел все шкафы, полки, ящики и тумбочки. Где помимо бытовых вещей, обнаружил только девчачьи: тряпки, бижутерию, косметику. И ни одного намека, что в квартире обитал парень.

Один макбук, и тот в спальне. Одна подушка на кровати. В ванной на полочке одна зубная щетка. Либо Лиза неверно услышала, что маловероятно, либо ее обманули. Либо кто-то что-то решил хорошенько скрыть. Лен принялся обшаривать квартиру детальнее. Проверяя все досконально, простукивая каждую перегородку.

В спальне в ящике стола нашлась деревянная резная шкатулка. Откуда Лен вытряхнул не только старое фото с заломами на уголках, но и браслет, сплетенных из волос. И несколько пакетиков с белым порошком. Вытряхнул порошок из одного пакетика на стол. Прислюнил мизинец, аккуратно подобрал несколько крупиц и лизнул. Распробовав горечь кокаина, сплюнул на пол. И тут же пожалел об этом. Выдернул пару влажных салфеток из дозатора на столе и тщательно протер пятно слюны.

Затолкав салфетки в карман куртки, Лен открыл макбук Ванессы, стоящий на столе, и уставился в окошко на экране, запрашивающее пароль. Оглядел комнату, но среди нескольких незамысловатых книг и валяющихся личных вещей — украшений, заколок и расчесок — ничто не привлекало его внимания. Что девчонка стала бы использовать в качестве пароля. Ни альбомов с фотографиями, ни дневника, который вряд ли бы прятала, раз живет одна.

Впрочем, как минимум одно фото в комнате было. Лен покрутил его в руках, не заостряя внимания на изображениях матери и дочери, попытался разобрать подпись на оборотной стороне фото. Александра Редлунн. Слишком просто. Но, тем не менее, он ввел его в качестве пароля, без пробелов. На экране высветилось «ошибка». Лен усмехнулся и повторил маневр, но уже через дефис. И снова пролет.

Через технический пробел пароль сработал. На экране подгрузилась стандартная фиолетовая картинка рабочего стола, несколько ярлыков программ и три папки. Тоже стандартных. В две папки Ванесса собрала какой-то хлам из картинок и журнальных статей, найденных в интернете. А в третьей папке она хранила видеофайлы. Без подписей, с автоматической нумерацией. Лен наугад щелкнул на одном.

— Барри. Мой спящий любимый Барри. — Голос Ванессы звучал немного глухо, но вряд ли кто-то другой стал бы снимать спящего на диване в гостиной парня и нежно говорить вслух. — Когда ты спишь, ты часто улыбаешься. И знаешь что? Я люблю твою улыбку. Глядя на счастливого тебя, хочется верить в лучшее.

— Я люблю тебя, Лен, — еле слышно пробормотал этот Барри, и Лен вздрогнул.

— Барри.

— Что?

— Просыпайся!

Нет, Лен помнил слова Лизы. Про то, что бармен Ал спрашивал у нее про брата. Но Барри на видео сказал «Лен». Значит, знал. Хотя никто, кроме Лизы, не имел права его так называть. Только Снарт. Даже для напарника Мика.

Левая рука фантомно заныла, и Лена как ледяной водой окатило понимание — он знал пацана на видео.

_— Бежать некуда._

_— Я тебя раньше не видел. А мама знает, что ты гуляешь так поздно?_

Лен резко вскочил, как наяву услышав эти слова, хотя они совершенно точно прозвучали в голове. Стул под ним с грохотом рухнул на пол.

_— Я на это не рассчитывал. В этот раз ты победил._

_— Другого раза не будет._

Но другой раз был. А за ним еще и еще. До опаляющего желания. До обоюдного удовлетворения. Противостояние напополам с доверием и полным принятием.

_— Рад тебя видеть, Барри._

_— Нам нужно поговорить._

Барри. Барри Аллен.

И Лен не просто знал его. Он его помнил. Помнил, что Барри пьет кофе только с молоком, но крепкий, с двойной дозой эспрессо. А по утрам, до чашки кофе, сонно хлопает глазами и смешно подставляет губы для поцелуя. Помнил, как он улыбается, когда счастлив. Или старается занять как можно меньше места, когда страдает. Помнил, как сцеловывал слезы Барри, когда убили его отца, и как вжимал в себя, заглушая всхлипы. Как Барри взахлеб с восторгом рассказывал ему про фантастическую девчонку-пришельца. И как тянулся за поцелуем. Как корил себя за то, что инициировал образование большой черной дыры, которая принесла массу разрушений в Централ сити и забрала множество жизней. Помнил, как они однажды, незадолго до появления Зума, промокли под дождем, и Лен отказался сушиться под руками-вентиляторами, поэтому сам слег с простудой, а Барри прибегал к нему каждый день и принуждал к постельному режиму. Лен помнил запах кожи Барри, мягкость его волос. Помнил, как Барри придушенно вскрикивал, кончая, и потом еще какое-то время шумно дышал, приходя в себя. Как Барри часто рассказывал ему про Джо и Айрис. А Лен ему — про Лизу. Как ни один из них не задумывался о том, что ждет их дальше, и о том, что однажды им придется объяснять окружающим, как так получилось, что супергерой и глава шайки Негодяев внезапно стали друг другу чем-то большим, чем партнеры на одну ночь. Пока Лен не решил променять привычную жизнь на возможность добраться до чего-то большего. Хоть частично стать если не героем, то легендой. Неидеальной, но заслуживающей того, чтобы помнили.

Ему это удалось. И погеройствовать. И стать легендой. И ярко торжественно умереть.

Лен пошатнулся, поднял стул с пола и тяжело на него опустился. Память задваивалась. Там, где он точно знал, что в определенный день и час делал, появлялись новые факты, новые картинки из его… Точнее не совсем его прошлого. Прошлого другого Леонарда Снарта, вора и убийцы. Капитана Холода.

Лен подвинул стул ближе к столу и принялся просматривать все видео, на большинстве которых мелькали незнакомые люди. Преимущественно парни типажа Барри. А вместе с каждым из них — неизменно Ванесса. Несколько записей демонстрировали парней укуренных в хлам, или вспотевших, с лихорадочным взглядом и расширенными зрачками. Эта сука опустилась даже до того, что засняла самоубийство троих из них.

Троих. С Барри — четверо, но последнее видео с ним воспроизводило стандартную картинку: спящий на диване Барри, вцепившийся в подушку, а рядом с ним пустая бутылка. И Лен сильно сомневался, что в ней была вода.

Шорох за спиной не испугал его. Лен отработанным движением вскочил со стула, разворачиваясь и выхватывая кольт из кобуры, и наставил его на испуганную Ванессу, замершую в дверном проеме.

— Кокаин? С первого дня, как ты его встретила, ты спаивала его и травила кокаином? — Лен не дал ей прийти в себя.

— Ч-что? К-кто вы? И что вы делаете в моем доме?!

— Ты еще полицию пообещай позвать.

И маску испуга словно стерли с ее лица. Сука отступила на полшага и оперлась о дверной косяк.

— И что ты сделаешь? Пристрелишь меня?

— Да.

— Валяй.

— Обязательно. Ты не ответила на вопрос. Ты с первого дня травила Барри кокаином?

— Нет, — она дернула плечом. — Но он постоянно твердил про своего Лена! Не про меня! Вообще не замечал все, что я для него сделала!

— А что ты сделала?

— Подобрала его! — выкрикнула она. — Приютила, здесь! Устроила на работу, когда он только и мог, что ныть! Плакать о том, что лишний! Что идиот и сам все испортил!

— Ты психопатка.

— А ты мудак, который стоит в моей спальне, угрожает мне пистолетом и не стреляет!

Лен согнул палец на спусковом крючке и прострелил ей колено. Сука пронзительно закричала, айфон в розовом чехле выпал из ее руки. Она сползла на пол, ладонью зажимая рану, из которой текла кровь, пачкая ее пальцы и рукав зеленоватой кофты, расплываясь бурым пятном на синем дениме джинсов.

— Да он совсем двинутым был! — заорала она, воя от боли. — Нес полный бред! Истории про то, что он — Флэш, но потерял свою суперскорость!

Лен, продолжая целиться в нее из кольта, задал следующий вопрос:

— Он жил с тобой. Куда ты дела его вещи?

— Выбросила! Иди, ищи!

— А сам он где?

— Не знаю!

— Где?!

— Да не знаю я!

— Куда ты его дела?!

— Да не знаю я! — снова повторила она и, размазывая слезы и сопли по лицу, простонала: — Он п-пропал.

— Повторю вопрос еще раз. — И Лен четко, раздельно, почти по буквам повторил: — Куда. Ты. Его. Дела.

— Я правда не знаю. Он пропал, — ее заело как пластинку. Твердила одно и то же. — Я оставила его под деревом. На нашем месте, где мы пикники устраивали. Но и там, и там он продолжал говорить про своего гребаного Лена. Я оставила его… А потом увидела синюю вспышку. Вернулась. Но его уже не было. Я не знаю, куда он делся.

Лен не сдвинулся с места. Тварь корчилась на пороге комнаты, но все, что испытывал он, глядя на нее — сожаление. Что не успел. Не успел вовремя вспомнить Барри. Не успел найти его. Забрать из когтей этой суки.

— Я Лен, — пояснил он и выстрелил.

Дверной косяк разукрасился алыми брызгами, а из неаккуратной дырки во лбу тонкой струйкой просочилась кровь. Сука не успела удивиться, испугаться или усмехнуться. Обиженное выражение застыло на ее лице.

Убрав кольт в кобуру, Лен хлопнул крышкой макбука, забрал его со стола и подошел к телу. Присел рядом с ним, подобрал айфон, выключил аудиозапись и убрал пафосную игрушку себе в карман. Сука явно привыкла выигрывать и выживать.

Не в этот раз.

Застегивая куртку, Лен нащупал солнцезащитные авиаторы во внутреннем кармане, вынул и нацепил их на нос. Все лучше, чем просто так. Пусть даже свидетелям спутать его с кем-то еще будет сложно. Выйдя из дома, он быстро прошел к своей машине, припаркованной неподалеку, завел ее и поехал по направлению к складу, где в скором времени должны были собраться его подельники.

Убийство не входило в планы Лена. По меньшей мере, в этот приезд в Централ-сити. Весь последний месяц он потратил на то, чтобы спланировать кражу. Но из-за какой-то твари все пошло псу под хвост. Лен пощелкал кнопками радио, переключаясь на полицейскую волну, но в оповещениях и ориентировках его приметы не мелькали. Да и сообщений об убийстве пока не поступало. Но на удачу надеяться не стоило. Нужно сворачиваться и бежать.

К арендованному складу на место сбора его команды Лен успел приехать первым. Он снова открыл макбук и просмотрел видео. Потом достал из кармана куртки айфон и еще в нем пошарил по папкам. На последней записи Барри с полузакрытыми воспаленными глазами снова и снова повторял «я люблю тебя, Лен», задыхался и доверчиво брал из рук суки лезвие бритвы.

Лену захотелось убить ее снова. Медленно, вынуждая страдать и мучиться. Чтобы вернуть ей всю боль, что не отпускала Барри. Ту самую боль, что теперь скопилась у Лена глубоко внутри.

Его жизнь хэппи-энда не предусматривала. С самого начала. Поэтому Лен научился быть благодарным хотя бы за то, что с Лизой все было в порядке. Но глядя в равнодушное видео, снятое тупой бездушной сукой, Лену впервые захотелось добраться до урода, который рулил его жизнью еще до рождения. Чтобы разорвать его ко всем чертям, показать в деталях — что означает столкнуться со своим творением. Лену захотелось стать Капитаном Холодом. Долбаной Легендой. Тем, кто умудрился взорвать этих хуесосов, Повелителей времени. Чтобы ни одной мрази не хватило впредь мозгов так коверкать и ломать чью-то жизнь. Чтобы ни одна мразь, с перепугу задумавшая подобное, не ушла живой.

Лен не сразу понял, что его зовут. Один из трех кретинов, которые на свой страх и риск согласились войти в дело. Задающий какие-то лишние и несвоевременные вопросы. Зачем-то уточняющий, в деле ли еще Лен. И когда уже они наконец заберут алмаз династии Кандак из музея, продадут и поделят выручку.

Ответ «никогда» его не устроил. Поэтому Лену пришлось повторить и подкрепить свои слова выстрелом. На поражение. И вежливо попросить двух других кретинов подобрать своего напарника и свалить. Пока Лену не захотелось еще пострелять по живым мишеням.

Планы летели к чертям, но Лен решил, что алмаз он еще получит. Пусть и добудет его не сразу, зато в одиночку. Без идиотов, мешающихся под ногами.

Как только незадачливая троица скрылась из виду, Лен достал взрывчатку, которой с ним щедро поделился Мик, и установил таймер. Чтобы хватило времени отъехать подальше от склада. Мик знал толк во взрывах. Можно даже было не делать ставки — Лен не сомневался, что при взрыве выгорит все. И наработки по музею, и забытые личные вещи, и макбук дохлой суки с ее же айфоном.

Вырулив на трассу, ведущую к лофту, Лен услышал взрыв, а в зеркале заднего вида разглядел дым, потянувшийся в небо с территории склада. Больше не осталось ни одного свидетельства существования Барри. Только память Лена. И мутные сны, если после подобного они продолжат ему сниться.

***

Сборы не заняли много времени. Кольт остался на складе, кобуру Лен убрал в ящик шкафа. Сменив куртку на более практичное темное пальто, он прихватил кейс с ноутбуком, в который дублировал всю важную информацию, и опечатал лофт. До следующего приезда. Лофт через десятые руки в свое время они записали на Лизу. Вернее, Кару. И вряд ли кто в ближайшее время стал бы сюда соваться. По поводу этого прибежища Лен не переживал. Пусть и не первое, и не последнее в его жизни.

Отогнав машину в бюро, где месяцем ранее арендовал ее, Лен на такси добрался до железнодорожного вокзала Централ-сити. Лиза по наработанной схеме должна была вылететь ближайшим рейсом, а светиться с ней в одном и том же месте не стоило, аэропорт отпадал. Но так даже лучше. Автобусные пути, железные дороги — не те места, где так досконально проверяют или изучают документы. Ему подходило.

Ближайший поезд направлялся в Старлинг-сити. Купив билет, Лен хмыкнул, не совсем к месту вспомнив расписание с перевозками алмаза. Совпадение или нет, но Старлинг-сити в нем точно числился. Само провидение подталкивало алмаз в руки Лена. Забрать камешек и надраться до зеленых чертей. Может, тогда внутри все выгорит? И боль, и злость. Самые паршивые советчики в мире.

Лен поставил кейс на пол у своих ног и принялся ждать объявление на посадку.

_— В прошлом году я помог Снарту похитить алмаз династии Кандак…_

— Барри! — прерывая голос, зазвучавший в голове Лена, взвизгнула белобрысая девица, проскочила у него перед носом и повисла на своем бойфренде. До чертиков похожем на Барри с видео. Почти копии, почти близнеце. Один в один.

Почти.

Пацан застыл, продолжая обнимать свою подружку, и округлившимися глазами уставился на Лена. Но нет. Не он. Лен просто спутал. Второго такого растрепанного Барри в черной майке, с синяками под глазами, который бы во сне обнимал диванную подушку и шептал пересохшими губами его имя, просто не существовало.

Объявили посадку на поезд до Старлинг-сити. Лен поднял кейс с пола и прошел к выходу, ведущему на платформы.


End file.
